


Need, Not Want

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Portrait Universe [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blowjobs, Desk Sex, Gay Sex, Glove Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Voice Kink, been sitting on this for ages, couldn't write this pairing for weeks until chapter 25 came out, rj has a potty mouth during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: The events of Mass Pike Interchange leave MacCready too wired to sleep. Kellogg helps out.Set between Chapter 21 and Chapter 22 of Pendleton Family Portrait. Spoilers for the main fanfic if you're reading it.





	1. Chapter 1

They’d approached Mass Pike from the north-east, skirting around Forest Grove Marsh.

“There’s two service elevators here,” Mac explained, leading them past a wrecked car and up the slope. “The main one they use to get up to the camp is over there, and it’s well-guarded with spotlights. When I left the Gunners, I snuck out using this one here.”

He gestured to the yellow elevator pressed up against the huge concrete leg that supported the high roads. Wordlessly, the three of them got on.

“The main gate is about a hundred feet away,” he added. “So we gotta do this carefully. There’s a couple guards and probably a turret or two at the gate. Beyond that’s a bunch of shacks and wrecked cars.”

“Nothing seems suspicious about the lack of security on this elevator, MacCready?” Kellogg asked.

“Like I said, it’s close to the main gate,” RJ said. “So once we’re up, we need to hide, and fast.”

The elevator reached the road surface, and all three of them ducked down, moving swiftly across to a large clump of vines that had grown around a metal beam. Mac poked his head out, and peered through the scope of his rifle.

“Can’t see anybody,” he said softly. “Can just about make out a turret, though.”

“Just one turret?” Cait muttered.

“Winlock and Barnes were always idiots when it came to security,” MacCready said. “It’s probably why they got given this place. ‘Send them somewhere they can’t possibly lose,’ the Gunner bosses must have thought.”

“We can’t stick around here,” Kellogg told him. Mac nodded, and crept across the tarmac, down the road, towards an old bus. He double-checked that it was empty, and then he motioned for them to follow him in.

“All right,” MacCready began. “So, who’s making the plan here? Me?”

“You know the place best. Impress me,” Kellogg said.

“If we can sneak around the turret, there’s a gap in the fence by the railings,” RJ began. “It’s how I got out. We can take out the turret to distract the Gunners and sneak in. Then we raise- y’know. Hell.”

“Sound great,” Cait enthused. Even though it was dark, MacCready could picture the wide, bloodthirsty smile on her face.

“Cait, you’ll follow me. We’re going to try and sneak past the turret. MacCready, I want you to hang back. If we’re successful, I’ll transmit to your radio just once. You take out the turret as a distraction. If the gate’s clear I’ll transmit again and you come running. Should Cait and I fail, we go in. You join us if I transmit. Understand?”

“Shoot the turret when you call, come running when you call,” MacCready repeated. “Anything else you want me to remember, old man?”

“Not unless you’ve got any other smart ideas,” Kellogg shot back.

“None at all.”

“Cait, with me.”

The two of them slipped silently out of the bus, and MacCready waited, his stomach churning. He hadn’t been back here in months. He’d hoped he’d never have to again. By the time his radio let out a solitary blip, he was jumpy, and he made his way out of the bus, crouched low, creeping across the high road until he was close enough to hear the turret chugging away. He took a breath, and found some cover behind a car, pulling his rifle off his shoulders.

The turret was just visible in the dark thanks to the burning brazier nearby, and he peered through the scope, taking a breath. A moment later, he pulled the trigger.

The .50 cal flew through the air, and the turret exploded.

Loud shouting arose behind the gate, and MacCready ducked behind the car once more. He heard Kellogg’s .44 firing repeatedly, and then a _bip_ on his radio. He scrambled out from his hiding place and raced up towards the wooden wall, pressing his back against it. The gunfire continued, and as he slipped around the barricade, he could already see two Gunners lying dead on the floor. He took shelter behind a pile of rubble, peering around it to see Kellogg crouching behind a car just ahead of him, reloading his gun.

The older mercenary stood, fired once, and ducked back down. MacCready heard a yelp of pain as he pulled the trigger, and he scurried, head down, over to where Kellogg was.

“Can’t see well in the dark, but there’s at least 10 Gunners up here,” Kellogg began. “Little disappointed that there were so few.”

“Not enough excitement for you, old man?” MacCready asked. “Where’s the nearest Gunner?”

“Two of ‘em hiding behind the barricades,” Kellogg replied. “Make it quick. I almost got grazed.”

He sounded _amused_ by the Gunners’ attempts. MacCready tried to ignore the way it made his stomach flutter, because d- dangit, there were bullets flying overhead.

“Now!”

Both men stood and, before MacCready could blink, both Gunners were dead.

“Get down!”

He found himself being pulled back to his knees.

“Better luck next time, kid,” Kellogg said with a short laugh.

“Shootin’ your gun too fast is a bad sign,” MacCready retorted. Kellogg grunted.

“Cait!” he barked.

“Here, waitin’ for the fuckin’ bullets to stop whizzin’ round me arse!” the brawler snarled.

“Switch your damn weapon!” Kellogg ordered. “I need covering fire!” He looked back at RJ. “Did you see the sandbags when you stood?”

“Yeah.”

“When I say go, you run to them. I’ll cover you.” He paused, and popped his head up briefly, and MacCready heard the sound of Cait’s pipe rifle, and then a Gunner’s cry of pain. “Now!”

He skirted around the car and skidded over to the barricades, ducking again. He looked back to see Kellogg firing, face blank, aim steady, his jaw set. He had to stop his teeth from sinking into his lip, but there was nowhere else for him to look.

“Move your ass to the next barricade,” his radio told him. Mac darted across the road. “Hold your position!”

A few more shots flew overhead.

“Truck just beyond the barricades. When I say go, run to it!”

How many Gunners were there _at_ this place?! He heard another die as Cait shot him.

“Cait, get over here!”

Mac tightened his grip around his rifle, and when Kellogg barked at him to go, he jumped over the barricade and ran to the burnt-out truck just ahead of him. He crouched down, and heard footsteps. Cait went sprinting past him on the opposite road, Kellogg with her.

“Behind the dispensers!” the older man ordered as they passed. MacCready hopped across the road and behind the red Nuka Cola dispensers. “Cover us!”

Mac poked his head out, reloading his rifle, and took out a Gunner who popped up from behind a barricade ahead of him.

“Jesus fuck!” Cait yelled. “ASSAULTRON!”

Bright red light fell across the compound in front of him, and MacCready heard the unmistakeable sound of Cait’s bat hitting metal.

“Get behind cover!” Kellogg snapped. RJ watched them dart over to the back of a nearby shack as Kellogg unloaded his gun into the Assaultron. “MacCready! Hold position!”

He felt something press into the back of his neck. It took him a moment to realise what it was.

“Yeah MacCready,” Barnes’ voice told him. “Hold position.”

MacCready stilled.

“It’s him,” Barnes began, followed by the blip of a radio. “What now?”

_“Show ‘em.”_

“Stand up, chickenshit,” Barnes said. He slowly got to his feet, swallowing. “There’s a good boy. Now, climb over the barrier, and start walking.”

The Assaultron seemed to have been downed, and he could see the two of them running towards the far end of the waystation, guns at the ready. Someone was waiting for them in a suit of armour. MacCready presumed it was Winlock.

“Put down your fucking weapons or the traitor gets it!” they snarled.

Yup. Winlock.

“What the hell’re you talkin’ about?” Cait demanded. Barnes kept pushing him forward.

“Why don’t you turn around?” Winlock called.

“Cait. Turn,” Kellogg said, and MacCready could see he had a gun pointed at the figure. “Tell me what you see.”

“Some fucker’s got a gun to RJ’s head,” Cait hissed. “He’s walkin’ him over.”

“Conrad Kellogg,” Winlock began. “I didn’t wanna believe it. You’re a Commonwealth boogeyman all on your own, yet here you are, mopping up Minuteman vomit with a junkie and a coward as your squad. Look how far you fell.”

“I’m not paid to care about your opinions,” Kellogg drawled. “Tell your buddy to drop his gun.”

“I don’t think so. See, MacCready’s a loose end we should’ve tied up months ago,” Winlock explained. “His ass is ours, by all rights.”

“I’m gonna beat yours so hard it bleeds,” Cait snarled.

“Your junkie’s running her mouth. Tell her to shut it, or we take her out too,” Winlock ordered. “Because this is how it goes down. You take your girl and run back to your bitch of a boss. You tell her you let us take what’s ours. You tell her that if she’s the bleeding fucking heart she keeps pretending she is, she’d better lay off our bases. Or MacCready’s time with us isn’t going to be much fun at all.”

“And if I don’t?” Kellogg asked.

“Then we shoot MacCready, right now. And you’ll probably kill me, unless we kill you first. And if we kill you first, we’ll probably waste a stimpak on this little shit, just so we can play with him a little. How does that sound?”

“That sounds like you running your mouth, not gonna lie,” Kellogg replied. “Because from where I’m standing, I’m going to ruin a joint or two of yours so you can’t move. Maybe you shoot MacCready. Maybe Cait shoots your friend. I could shoot your fusion core, and you can die thanks to your fancy armour. Or I can tear you out of it. I’ve seen a guy do that before. And once you’re out, I can take my sweet time showing you why my previous employers valued my skills so much. And if you _do_ kill MacCready, I’m gonna use every trick in the book to make you miserable before I end your life.”

MacCready could hear the smile in his voice. It made him shiver. He didn’t want to know why.

“That’s not how this works,” Winlock snarled.

“Isn’t it?” Kellogg’s gun was pointed straight at Winlock. “I’ve been in this business longer than you. I’ve walked out of fires worse than this. Your buddy drops the gun, or you can forget dying quickly.”

“Winlock,” Barnes began.

“Don’t let ‘em shoot,” Cait spat.

“Don’t get emotional,” Kellogg shot back. “So. We’re at an impasse. I’m not leaving without the kid, you’re not letting him leave.”

“That’s right.”

“Huh. Shame the boss hates wearing power armour, but I guess someone could find a use for yours.”

Cait shot first.

The bullet flew over Mac’s head, hitting Barnes in the forehead, and Kellogg shot Winlock’s kneecap through the unarmoured joint. The man howled in pain. MacCready darted off behind the nearby shack as gunfire filled the air. It wasn’t long before he heard Winlock yelling in protest, cursing, snarling. It quickly turned into begging, and MacCready peered around the shack to see Kellogg dragging an unarmoured Winlock towards the edge of the road.

“Hey! Hey, wait, I can- I can cut you a deal! I’ll get you anything the bosses can give! I swear to g-”

“How’d you get to us?” Kellogg asked.

“The service elevators!” Winlock yelled. “I had Barnes go down that one and come up behind you when the fighting started!”

“Thanks.”

He screamed as Kellogg pushed him gently over the broken highway, and MacCready swallowed, his eyes widening. Kellogg turned around, his face calm.

“Secure the elevators. We’re resting here for the night.”

Cait hurried over. “He didn’t hurt ya, did he?” she asked.

“I’m not wounded,” Mac told her.

“Right. Yeah. Great. I’m gonna see if I can turn that elevator off,” Cait said quickly, and she ran past him towards the gate. MacCready shouldered his rifle. He watched Kellogg saunter over to the yellow platform near the bus, and begin looking it over, trying to find some way of shutting it down.

“You, uh, saved my life,” Mac began, wandering over.

“I’m doing my job,” Kellogg pointed out, without turning around.

“Yeah, well, thanks anyway.”

“Good thing she didn’t stab me like you said, huh,” the mercenary added. Mac’s brow furrowed.

“What?”

“Third Rail. The boss had a gun under my chin and you told her to use a knife,” Kellogg reminded him with a smirk. “Good thing she didn’t.”

“You gonna hold that one over me forever?” RJ demanded, crossing his arms. Kellogg stepped back from the elevator.

“Only if you start getting pissy with me,” he shot back. “There. Think I managed to switch it off. Go see if Cait needs help.”

“Who’s taking first watch tonight?” RJ asked.

“I will. You two need sleep.”  

“I just had a gun shoved into my back, you think I can sleep right now?” the former Gunner said, laughing incredulously. “What about getting food? You hungry? I can see if Cait is.”

“Elevator first, then food,” Kellogg said. “Then at least lie down. Once the adrenaline wears off you’re gonna want to rest.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was still dark.

Cait was asleep in bed nearby, but RJ couldn’t keep his eyes closed. His mind was still running. He could feel the press of the gun between his shoulderblades, Winlock’s scream as he was pushed off the edge of the road.

And that _smirk._

F-fricking...ugh. No, he wasn’t sleeping right now.

He stood, pulling his coat off the bed and slinging it around his shoulders. He could see Kellogg leaning against a nearby metal beam, gun in hand. He took a deep breath, and wandered over.

“You should be asleep,” Kellogg said.

“I’m a little too keyed up to get any rest,” RJ told him. “Y’know. Having a gun jabbed into your back does that.”

“What do you want, a kiss goodnight?” Kellogg retorted. “Go do something distracting, then. Clean your gun, maybe.”

“You dropped him off the edge of the road,” MacCready said. “Made some pretty decent threats while you were at it. It’s almost as if he pissed you off.”

“What are you digging for, MacCready?” Kellogg asked.

“You getting fond of us, Kellogg?”

“I’m protecting my team, like I was ordered to. If I make a Gunner shit his pants while I’m at it, that’s just my job.”

“Sure.”

“Is poking at me all you came over to do?”

“I’m not sleeping any time soon and I’m not waking up Cait.”

“So you came to bother me. Brilliant.”

“Would you have done it?” MacCready asked.

“Done what?”

“Made him miserable before he died. Winlock, I mean. If Barnes had shot me.”

“Why do you ask?”

“I dunno. Just curious. Nobody’s ever threatened to hurt someone that badly over me before.”

“Fishing for compliments.” Kellogg put his gun away. “If anyone’s fond of anyone here, MacCready, I’d say it’s you. Got a crush on me or something? I thought you were after Cait.”

“I can have more than one crush. Not that I actually _do_ have a crush on you. ‘Cause you’re old. And an as- you know.”

The older man laughed. MacCready felt his cock twitch to life at the sound.

“Kid, you’d better get back to bed before you embarrass yourself some more,” Kellogg advised.

“Ain’t gonna happen, old man,” RJ retorted. “Still wired up.”

“So what, you gonna bother me all evening until you collapse?” Kellogg asked.

“Sure. Got nothing else to do.”

“Take a walk then.”

“Nah. I’m gonna stick around and poke at you. Sounds better.” A moment passed. “You’re not gonna leave, are you? You don’t want to me to go either. Admit it.”

“I’ve had worse company.”

“I’ve had better compliments.”

“I’m a tough crowd, MacCready.”

“No kiddin’. It true you’re from out west?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Just curious. What’s it like out there?”

“Same as anywhere else.”

“Seriously, that’s all you’re giving me?”  

“You’re bothering me. Don’t act so shocked.”

“If you don’t wanna talk about your home town, tough guy, just say so. I can take a hint.”

“You’re proving you can do anything but.”

“I can _take_ a hint, not listen to it.”

“Are you _trying_ to get a rise out of me?” Kellogg asked calmly.

“Sort of.”

“Because I threatened someone over you?”

“Yeah.”

“You’ve got an odd way of trying to bond with people, MacCready.”

“Is it working?”

“Like I said, I’ve had worse company.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

They both fell silent.

“Would you have done the same if it’d been Cait with a gun to her head?”

“If the guy doing it had survived that long, yeah.”

“Because you’re looking out for us.”

“It’s my job.”

“I know.”

“Be straight with me, MacCready,” Kellogg said. “What are you _actually_ here for?”

“I’m revved, I’m curious, I can’t sleep,” MacCready replied. “You’re not gonna hurt me or anything. Guess it’s been a while since I had someone watching my back, y’know?

“You want a friend?”

“Do _you_ want a friend?”

“Only if being your friend means you take my damn advice and try to sleep,” Kellogg replied.

“Well, wise guy, maybe my smart new friend can figure out a way to stop the adrenaline buzzing in my system, ‘cause I sure as hell can’t,” MacCready retorted.

“Plenty of things can make a guy sleepy, MacCready.”

There was a _suggestion_ in his voice that made his ears burn. He swallowed, and felt his cock starting to press against his boxers.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. I got a couple. Depends on if you want them.”

“Lay ‘em on me.”

“One of them involves you taking your pants off. You up for that?”

“I knew you liked me,” MacCready said, grinning. Kellogg pushed off the metal beam with a grunt, and began walking towards one of the shacks.

“Don’t get cocky, kid. I got some ground rules you need to follow. First of all, you better not be letting me do this out of some stupid idea that you _owe_ me for making sure you didn’t die, got it?”

“I-yeah. I got it.”

“Second, you don’t owe me for doing this. This isn’t about getting merits or any silly shit like that. I’m just getting you to sleep, because if I don’t, your adrenaline crash is going to hurt. And that endangers all three of us. Third,”

MacCready followed him into the shack.

“Third, no kissing.” He paused. “I should probably round this off by telling you that you don’t have to do this.”

“I’ve been hard since you threw Winlock off the edge, not gonna lie,” MacCready said.

“Huh.”

“So, how much clothing am I getting off?” RJ asked.

“Take a seat on a crate, MacCready. You’re already buzzing.”

RJ sat down on a nearby crate, and when Kellogg’s hands found the buckle of his pants, he inhaled sharply. There was a pause. The man’s eyes found his.

“It’s, uh, it’s been a while.”

“Huh. Shouldn’t take long then.”

“Hey,” Mac protested. The protestations died away as Kellogg tugged his pants down his thighs, his fingers hooking into the waistband of his boxers.

“Yeah?”

“Nothin’.”

Kellogg stripped off the faded fabric, and RJ’s cock popped free.

“So what exactly were you p _lanning-_ ”

He heard his voice crack the moment Kellogg knelt, and slowly dragged his tongue up the length of RJ’s cock.

“A-ah, okay,” MacCready panted. “Oh god.”

“Just something quick and easy to make you drowsy. Won’t take me long, if this is anything to go by.”

“I-nnnn.”

Kellogg leaned down, and his mouth engulfed the tip of RJ’s cock. MacCready leaned back against the crates, biting his lip to stifle a loud moan. Kellogg sucked gently. Mac felt his eyes raising to the roof as he let out a high gasp, fingers gripping the wooden crates until the knuckles turned white. He could feel Kellogg moving, and the man slid another inch of RJ’s cock into his mouth and paused to tease his tongue along the underside.

“I-I thought…this…was…quick,” MacCready panted, shaking as the muscle teased along the ridge of his length. Kellogg’s eyes found his and Mac felt his cock twitch.  The older mercenary bobbed his head a few times until MacCready couldn’t stop the shivers running down his spine. Kellogg pulled his mouth away. RJ found himself stopping a scream of frustration.

“I can make it quicker,” Kellogg offered.

“J-ju…how…are you…”

Kellogg revealed a now bare left hand, and sucked on his middle finger. He slid his palm around Mac’s ass, and tapped the digit just above the ring of muscle.

“Oh fuck,” MacCready breathed.

“Yes?” Kellogg asked. “No?”

“Fuck yeah,” RJ blurted out hurriedly. Kellogg wetted his finger again, and slowly slid it into the now splayed out mercenary. The strangle noise that left his mouth as Kellogg found his prostate was only barely stifled by MacCready biting into the palm of his own hand.

“Potty mouth,” Kellogg told him, and then the older man’s mouth was around his cock again. RJ found his back arching off the crates, and he shoved part of his hat into his mouth as his hips bucked into Kellogg’s lips. Kellogg pinned him with one hand, shoving Mac’s coat and shirts up, exposing his belly and keeping the clothes from getting in the way.

Each time Kellogg’s mouth reached his tip, he would suck on the head briefly before he took MacCready to the base of his shaft. Already, MacCready could feel the pressure mounting, and he found himself swearing into his teeth, the groaned ‘ _fucks’_ lost in the Gunner hat. Kellogg’s finger pressed just a little more against his prostate, and RJ writhed in his grip, his cock twitching as the pleasure rose. His whole body tensed, muscled quivering, as with a few more bobs of the head, Kellogg made him cum.

MacCready briefly forgot how to breathe.

The other mercenary swallowed his cum without a second thought, and he kept sucking until RJ couldn’t take it anymore.

“H-hey,” he protested weakly. Kellogg looked up, and pulled his mouth away, wiping it clean as he slid his finger out of Mac’s ass. The younger mercenary whimpered pathetically as he slumped against the crates, his chest heaving as he sucked in air. A wonderful sense of drowsiness slowly overtook him as he lay there.

“It work?” Kellogg asked after a pause, wiping off his finger. He put his glove back on.

“Worked…too…well,” MacCready panted.

“What, you can’t walk now?” Kellogg said.

“Y-yeah.”

“You think I’m gonna carry you to bed, kid? Get up.”

“Fuck you,” Mac whined. “Just…blew my mind.”

Kellogg busied himself, tucking Mac’s cock back into his boxers and pulling his pants up again, buckling up his belt.

“Now go get some rest,” Kellogg told him. MacCready struggled to his feet, and fell onto Kellogg without a hint of grace. Kellogg grabbed his shoulders, helping him to his feet. “God, I’m going to have to carry you, aren’t I?”

“Probably,” MacCready drawled sleepily. “Thanks, by the way.”

“No problem. I’m a little out of practise.”

 _“Jesus,”_ RJ whimpered. Kellogg picked him up effortlessly, and carried RJ back to his bed. He put him down.

“I swear to god, kid, get some rest, or I’m gonna be pissed in the morning,” Kellogg told him.

“Yeah yeah, love you too, as- uh.”

“Kids,” Kellogg muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

“Open says me,” Deacon drawled, and the thick steel door began to open, bars releasing. A loud buzz filled the room as it swung inwards to reveal another room. The corpse of a Railroad agent lay strewn across the floor.

“So Tommy Whispers didn’t make it out,” he murmured.

“Let me be nice, and say I don’t care about your dead spies,” Kellogg announced. “I’m going to check the perimeter.”

“I’ll come with you,” MacCready added. “I hate that back room already.”

“Hey, what about the prototype?” Deacon called, but they were already stalking out of the room.

“You don’t need to come with me,” Kellogg said, already a few feet ahead of MacCready. The sniper was struggling to keep up.

“You might need help, in case there are more synths,” MacCready pointed out.

“I think I can handle myself.”

“Sure? You took a few hits earlier.”

“Probably on an Institute shit-list now, so I’m not exactly surprised.”

“Didn’t want to listen to Deacon talking, I’m guessing?”

“Got better things to do.”

“And I fully agree on those things being a better choice, which is why I’m here,” RJ agreed.

“Really.”

“Yep.”

“Got nothing to do with the tent in your pants.”

MacCready made a loud, strangled sound.

“Thought as much.”

“Hey, this has nothing to do with you! Fights get me revved up, okay?” the sniper protested.

“I believe you. That’s why you’re following me deeper into Switchboard. You’re hoping I’m going to find an empty room, I assume.”

“You’re sweeping the perimeter for synths,” MacCready said. “The rooms are _supposed_ to be empty.”

“Mhmm.”

He followed Kellogg down the stairs, into the main room of the Switchboard, and watched the mercenary examine some of the synth corpses for a few moments.

“We’re clear,” Kellogg called, and started going left, into one of the side rooms. MacCready felt his cock hardening, the memory of Kellogg’s mouth on him still clear as day. He felt himself throb in expectation as his pulse skipped.

“Anything in there?” MacCready called.

“Nothing.”

“Want me to check, just in case?” the sniper suggested.

“Fine.”

His heart was starting to beat a little faster as he stepped into the back room. It was dark inside, but Kellogg was turning the place over carefully, likely looking for loot.

“So, that no kissing rule,” MacCready began.

“Still in place,” Kellogg told him, looking around. “Why?”

“So, even if we used one of these desks, right now, you’d get mad if I tried to kiss you?”

“You wanna get fucked in this dark back room, MacCready?” Kellogg asked.

“Sure. Anything wrong with that?”

“I’ve got no lube,” the older mercenary replied. “Moving a little fast, too.”

“You shy?” MacCready teased, grinning. He pulled out a bottle of lube.

“Apparently I’m underestimating my own sexual appeal,” Kellogg said. He began unbuckling his pants.

“Keep the gloves on?” MacCready asked quickly. Kellogg’s brow arched. MacCready could barely see it in the dark.

“We’ll need a little more light,” Kellogg told him, holstering his pistol. MacCready found some headlamps in his pack, and Kellogg found a couple more. The pile of light did a pretty good job of illuminating the room as RJ kicked the door shut. “All right. I tend to get rougher than I realise, so you’re going to need to speak your mind if things start to hurt.”

“Sure.”

The older man took the bottle of lube and MacCready hurried to pull his coat off, tossing it aside. He unbuckled his pants, letting them fall, and a moment later Kellogg was shoving his shirt up, pulling his underwear down. The cold feeling of oil hit his ass. It slipped down over his sphincter, and then Kellogg’s lubricated fingers began pushing inside him. RJ made a strangled noise, and felt the fingers pause.

“Don’t stop!” he panted. Kellogg chuckled behind him, and MacCready could feel his cock throb as the sound made his skin tingle. He felt the fingers push in to the knuckle, and then withdraw a little, a slow, stroking motion rubbing him. He couldn’t stop the noises he made as Kellogg poured more of the lubricant on his fingers. His nails scratched against the surface of the desk, and his breath caught.

“Just tell me when you’re ready, RJ,” Kellogg drawled. MaCready had to try and think as Kellogg pressed his fingers against RJ’s sweet spot. All he could do was respond with a garbled noise. The mercenary kept stroking, and MacCready found his brain slowly turning to goo with each thrust of Kellogg’s fingers. His cock began to drip with precome, and his breath was laboured.

“N-now, please?” he finally whined.

“Sure thing.”

He could feel the tip of the other man’s cock pressing against his ass, and Kellogg slid a hand around MacCready’s dick. He worked himself into the sniper with slow, gentle hip movements, his right hand still fully gloved but slick with lube. He gripped the sniper’s cock tightly, stroking him carefully as he eased himself in, and when Kellogg’s hips hit Mac’s ass, both men paused. MacCready couldn’t speak. It’d been years since anyone had fucked him like this.

“I’ll let you get your brain back before I start moving, huh,” Kellogg offered. He sounded irritatingly calm for a man with his cock inside someone else. MacCready clenched down on him.  

“O-okay, don’t keep me in suspense,” MacCready shot back.

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“All right. By the way, my no kissing rule – that’s still in place. But biting and scratching is fine. You okay with that?”

“Yes!”

Kellogg pulled back, and Mac felt a whine escape him.

“Nice,” the other merc said with a laugh, his hips starting to fuck RJ slowly. MacCready bit down on his lower lip, stifling a groan. The sensation of getting fucked like this was familiar, and oh god, this time around felt so much better than the last. If he’d thought Kellogg’s fingers had felt good in him, it was nothing compared to now. The other mercenary was drawing out his thrusts, keeping it slow, and RJ pushed back against him.  

“You tryin’ to bore me, old man?” he panted. Kellogg gave RJ’s cock a few pumps, and then his finger began to tease around the tip.

“Testing your patience,” Kellogg corrected. He surged his hips forward briefly, pushing MacCready further over the desk and forcing a loud groan from the other man. “You’re awful keen to get fucked.”

“Well, y-you’re…such…good company,” MacCready breathed. He could feel the first few damp patches of sweat gathering on his skin. “Who could blame me?”

“You’re a real sweetheart, RJ,” Kellogg told him, his hand still moving, the leather an alien texture on RJ’s cock. MacCready leaned back a little, and got a glimpse of the other man’s hand moving between his legs. The sight of the dark glove wrapped around his dick was just as arousing as MacCready had thought it would be, and he felt himself flush at the sight, pulse racing as the next thrust made his lashes flutter shut for a few brief moments.

“Mmmfuck,” MacCready gasped, feeling a bare hand touching his neck. His scarf was pulled aside, and Kellogg’s teeth began to bite across his neck, in time with the man’s thrusts. His hips rolled a little, and RJ found himself making another embarrassing sound of pleasure as Kellogg’s cock rubbed his sweet spot.  The other man was sticking to that same slow, determined pace, and Mac’s nails scratched across the metal desk as he tried desperately to bury the urge to beg Kellogg to fuck him harder.

The now bare left hand slid between RJ’s legs, and began to stroke across his perineum. MacCready’s elbows almost gave out, and he found himself held up by Kellogg’s strength. The other mercenary was giving him the lightest of rubs across his balls now, and god, the noises that were coming out of RJ’s mouth were the most desperate set of moans and whines he’d ever heard.

“Can hear the sound of your nails, RJ,” Kellogg told him. “Holding something in?”

“N-no,” RJ stammered, trying desperately to drive his ass against the other man, to fuck him, but Kellogg’s left arm had him pinned against his chest, forced to suffer the slow, tormenting pace.

“Sure,” Kellogg chuckled, a fingertip sliding beneath the ridge of Mac’s cock. _“Sure.”_

MacCready felt his toes curl, and Kellogg sped up, just a little. His brain was starting to shut off now, the drawn-out drags of pleasure gradually winding into a tight little ball. Kellogg’s hand closed tighter around him, and began to jerk him faster.

“A _hh,_ fu _ck_ ,” he groaned, and felt himself shuddering. “G-god…fuck…I’m…”

“You gonna come like this?” Kellogg asked softly. “From getting fucked nice and slow? You gonna do that for me, MacCready?”

“H-ha _aaaah,_ oh fuck, fuck, _yesss_ ,” the sniper cried, writhing in the other man’s grip. He arched up, and relief burst through him, his cock spurting out ropes of cum as Kellogg kept up that mind-melting pace. His vision was a little blurry as his orgasm slowly subsided. And then the other man changed his tack, changed his speed, getting a little rougher now. He let out a yell that meant everything except _stop_ as Kellogg kept going.

The door crashed open.

“Is everything all ri- _oh my god_.”

Cait’s voice filled the room, and MacCready looked up. Kellogg’s hips had stopped moving, and RJ could just about pick out Cait’s bright red hair in his still-fuzzy post coital field of vision.

“Everything’s fine,” Kellogg said, and oh god, RJ wanted to hit him for sounding so composed.

“RJ?” Cait asked.

“Yeah,” he managed. “Yeah, I’m…wow.”

“Uh, right,” the woman began.

“Cait, get out,” Kellogg said.

“I’m goin’,” Cait said, her voice strangled. She hurried out of the room, shutting the doors behind her with a slam.

“You up for letting me get off, or do you wanna stop?” Kellogg asked him.

“A-after that, I think…fuck…yeah, I’m up for it,” RJ panted.

Kellogg slipped out of him, and MacCready groaned at the loss. The mercenary pushed aside a few objects on the next desk, and then he rolled Mac onto his back and pulled off the sniper’s pants, hooking his legs around his waist. A few moments later, Kellogg was pushing carefully back inside him. This time, there was nothing gentle or teasing about his pace.

The mercenary kept an iron grip on RJ’s hips as he fucked him hard and fast. MacCready found his back arching off the desk, and he scrabbled for purchase on anything he could get hold of. He found nothing but smooth metal beneath his hands, and he looked up at Kellogg to see the man’s half-lidded expression of tortured bliss, illuminated perfectly by the bright light of the lamps. God, it crinkled that scar beautifully. He could feel himself twitching again, his cock drooling as Kellogg used him to get off. An errant stroke of Kellogg’s hips hit his prostate, and Mac’s brain wiped itself for a brief moment. The older merc’s lips curled into a snarl as he tried to stay composed, but this time, Kellogg couldn’t keep a straight face.

“No kissing,” was all he said, and leaned down, attacking MacCready’s neck with his lips and tongue as he pinned him in place. Both Kellogg’s hands held RJ’s legs wide open, his cock thrusting deeper inside the sniper as MaCready arched up. His hat fell off, his hair tousled and sweaty beneath. One of Kellogg’s hands slid up RJ’s stomach and pinched his nipple. A jolt rushed through his body, and he felt himself clenching down tightly on Kellogg’s cock. He ran his hands down the other man’s back as far as he could reach, his vision still blurry as his cock leaked onto his stomach, little spurts of cum leaking from the tip every so often.  

Kellogg’s shirt was untucked, and RJ slid his hands beneath it, his nails digging into the man’s back as Kellogg’s control began to slip a little. The rough thrusts got a little wild, and he couldn’t help but drag his nails down the skin, listening to a growl rip through Kellogg’s throat. He did it again, and the teeth on his neck bit just short of painful.

“Weak…spot,” RJ teased, shivering.

“Cocky,” Kellogg shot back, and MacCready’s scratches doubled in strength as he felt the mercenary fuck him even harder. There was an incredible pressure building between his hips, and he hoped to god that he would come again before the other man did. His dick was twitching, sweat dripping down his neck as he could feel Kellogg getting close.

“Y’like it,” he slurred, and he heard a damn near dark chuckle in his ear second before another growl filled the air, and Kellogg came.

The mercenary fucked him until it was too much, and he slowed. MacCready whined, his brain scrambled.

“C-c’mon, I was…I…fuck…”

“You…still owe me…another,” Kellogg panted.

“Yeah but…I…man…fuck, _c’mon,_ ” he protested, whining again.

Kellogg was still panting as he approached, his teeth digging into a new spot on RJ’s neck as his fingers pushed into him, his other hand shoving RJ back down onto the desk with more force than he’d expected. He quickly found himself gasping out gibberish as the mercenary’s fingers brought him to orgasm, and his cock spurted out a little more. Kellogg stroked him until it was too much, and RJ wriggled away, his breathing laboured.  

“You had three, and I’ve had one,” Kellogg said. “Are we keeping score on this? You did mention it being favours.”

Fucking hell. The mercenary’s voice was almost level, _already_ , and RJ’s mind was still a mess.

“Nnnn,” he groaned. Kellogg laughed. RJ heard zips going, and then a cloth and a can of water was placed down by him. Clothing rustled, and MacCready closed his eyes and inhaled, trying to calm his racing heart.

“You ruined my gloves,” Kellogg said a moment or two later. RJ looked up. The other man was fully dressed now, examining the oil-covered leather.

“Replaceable,” RJ said. “Brain, not so much.”

Kellogg laughed. The sound tingled down MacCready’s spine.

“You didn’t need it anyway.”

“Smug asshole,” Mac muttered.

“Didn’t expect this, huh?” Kellogg asked. He sounded…relaxed. “Blew your mind last night but didn’t think I’d do it again?”

“Shut up,” RJ mumbled.

“I’ll leave you to recover, then,” Kellogg said. “I’ll meet you outside once you’ve cleaned up.”

MacCready sat up and watched him walk out the door.

“Hey, Kellogg,” he called.

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna…drive you wild…like that…next time,” MacCready warned. Kellogg laughed again.

“Sure, kid.”  


End file.
